The proposed research involves the synthesis and testing of a series of 5,6 and 6,7-dihydroxy-2-amino-3,4-dihydroquinazolines. The proposed compounds have been designed to resemble certain active rigid dopamine-like compounds previously reported in the literature. We propose that 2-amino-3,4-dihydroquinazolines may represent a class of agents with potential dopamine agonist activity. The compounds will be specifically evaluated for ability to dilate renal vasculature to determine whether they possess dopamine like activity, and possible value for treatment of shock. Studies of the proposed compounds will aid in further understanding of dopamine (and perhaps other catecholamine) receptors and will further define the structural specificity and requirements of such receptors.